shokugeki_no_soma_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Morgane née Honda
'Morgane née Honda '(モルガンネーホンダ , Morugan'nēhonda) is a 92nd Tōtsuki Generation student, a Polar Star Dormitory resident, and one of the heroines in Shokugeki no Soma. The Duchess of the region Alistar, and the fiancee of Princess Ishtar Hollows. Appearance Morgane is of average build, with shoulder-length silver/gray hair tied in a side-ponytail on the left side with a usually black hair band and a cowlick, and light glowing, crimson red eyes. She wears a black uniform unlike the rest of the students and bears a scowl, sneer, glowering look on her face or a smirk of victory. She has a red mark engraved on her hand that covers much of the surface area of her hand. When she is cooking in the kitchen she wears a black chef`s outfit, which has been noted to freak the Judges out. She used to have orange eyes and shoulder-length orange-red hair but it turned to gray/silver after a traumatizing accident in her childhood. Personality She cares nothing about her parents, since when she was abducted by a slave trader and her parents never helped her out. Eventually, she was rescued by a member of the Royal Family, 1st Princess of the Realm/Crown Princess of the Realm; Princess Ishtar Hollows, niece to the Queen. Ever since then, she has followed Ishtar around and is devoted to Ishtar. Nothing could make her unloyal not even her own family could make her unloyal. Cold, emotionless, apathetic, and disgusted with human arrogance, she cares nothing about other`s feelings as nobody helped her out of being a slave. As a result of the Princess of Britain being the only person to help her escape, she is deeply attached to the Princess and protective of her, even disregarding the fact that the Princess is trying to study undercover at a school in Japan. Very calm, and confident in her abilities, Morgane is a competent chef who has learned to survive on even the most deadly of foods. History Childhood Morgane grew up in Athens, Greece the capital of Greece. In her childhood, Morgane loved her parents at one point but that ceased after she was kidnapped while walking home from school to make it in time for dinner. She was sold as a slave on the Black Market and taken to Britain, where the Princess of Britain launched a rescue mission and saved Morgane from her would-be new owner. Thus, she was raised in the Royal Household being taken in by them. From a young age, her mentality was questioned repeatedly by other members of the Royal Family, only to be coldly told off by the Princess to "kindly bugger off!" Several students at Tōtsuki Academy, have noted that her devotion to the Princess is remarkable considering that she considers even the Princess`s safety above her own. She is noted to be like a "Knight in Shining Armor" to the other students and sometimes even the Princess. Over the years, the Princess and Morgane have competed together as a team in various cooking competitions on British Royal Family Grounds and have even been judged by the Queen of Britain herself! Life in Tōtsuki Culinary Academy Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Chef Category:Tōtsuki Culinary Academy Students